While I was away
by MpavSweet
Summary: What if Serena went on vacation and meet some one new? ^_~
1. While I was Away Part1

  
"Stop that you little brat!," Serena screeched at her brother. Sammy yet again started to turn the page of the comic Serena was reading. They had been on the plane for hours.  
With her luck, she got stuck sitting right next to her brother. First he took the window seat, then he spilt a soft drink on her lap, and now he was reading over her shoulder and turning the pages of her Sailor V comic before she was done reading it herself!   
Serena turned toward the rows of seats behind her,  
"Mom, do I have to sit by him the whole trip? Can't you switch seats with him?"  
"Oh Serena, we only have a half hour left until we get to Miami."  
Just then the pilot voice boomed through the cabin,   
"Well folks, we are less then a half hour away from the Miami International Airport in sunny Florida!" Serena groaned loudly.  
"Yea Meatball head, now let me see that comic!" Sammy reached out and tore it from her hands. Serena plopped back down in her seat with a sigh. She had been so excited when she heard that she would be going to America to visit her Aunt and Uncle. But now all she wanted was to be back home. Back with her friends, and especially Darien. Serena reached into her purse and took out the letter Darien had given her the night before she left. He had told her not to read it until she was on the plane.   
  
Serena,  
I miss you already my little meatball head!   
Love Always,Darien  
  
Serena closed her eyes, wishing this horrible airplane ride was over.   
**********  
Serena awoke with a start.   
"Wake up Serena!," Shouted Sammy. "I want to get out!"  
She stretched quickly and got the her feet. She couldn't wait to get out herself! Following her parents, Serena exited the plane and through the gate, there stood her Uncle Sam and Aunt Judy with her cousins Jasmine, and Iris. Her Aunt and Uncle had come to visit her family in Tokyo several times. But never with their children so this was the first time meeting them. Hugs and kisses were exchanged by the adults.   
"Why Serena, you've grown so much since last we saw you!" Aunt Judy exclaimed giving Serena a giant bear hug. "Don't be shy, come meet your cousins. You are going to be spending a lot of time together." Jasmine and Iris hugged Serena.   
"We have a lot of stuff planned," Jasmine told her. Iris piped up,  
"It's gonna be a blast!"  
Serena was nervous at first, but the two girls put her at ease.   
"Sure, can't wait!"  
**************  
Serena dropped onto the cot in the room she shared with the girls. It had been an exhausting trip and all she wanted to do was sleep and dream of Darien.   
  
Serena awoke to the sun shining brighly in her face. With a moan she turned over on her side and covered her head. After a few minutes she got up and starting to dress. She was famished! The girls beds were empty and she could hear voices downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that everyone was just finishing up breakfast.   
"Finally awake sleepyhead?" Aunt Judy asked. "Come sit down, I'll go get you something to eat!"  
"Yea, better feed her quick! Before she naws her feet off!" Sammy joked. All Serena could do was give him a scathing look.  
"Thank you Aunt Judy," Serena said cheerfully. "So what do we have planned today Jasmine?  
"Well, first Iris and I thought you might like to go shopping?"  
Serena's eyes widened, "Shopping? I love shopping!"  
"Girls," Aunt Judy admonished, "let your cousin eat first, o.k?"  
"Yes mama," both girls said in unison.  
When her plate was put in front her, Serena dove in. Around the food in her mouth she said,  
"First I'd like to buy a new swimsuit."  
Her father shook his finger at her and said, "Just don't get anything inappropriate." Around the sausage in her mouth Serena grumbled, "Yea Dad."  
  
The girls were at the mall a couple hours later. First they went to get Serena's new swimsuit. There had been so many to choose from. She bought herself an a pink one piece for around her Aunts pool (and one her dad would approve), and one her cousins had picked for her, a cornflower blue two piece for the beach (one that her father would kill her for wearing). The girls had thought it would be cute to wear similar bathing suits.   
"Are we ready for the beach ladies?," Jasmine linked arms with Serena and Iris and off they went.  
  
End of part I  
Please e-mail and tell me what you think. And Please, Don't Be Cruel =) I don't want to cry :`(  
Just Kidding! This is my first time and I'm sure it's not very good. But please, if you have any suggestions or comments, I'd really appreciate them.   
  
  



	2. While I was Away Part2

Serena could not believe her eyes when they arrived at the beach. She couldn't believe how scantily clad all the girls were. And she thought she was being daring? Her swim suit was quite modest compared to the G-string and tiny bikini's.   
"Okay Rena, you can pick your jaw up off the sand now," Iris said as her sister giggled.  
Serena blushed and in a rush said,   
"I cannot believe this, my father would be having a cow if I dressed like that!" Both sisters giggled and began to pull her to the beach to find a spot.   
"Look at the stud over there." Jasmine exclaimed as they were starting toward the life guards station. Quickly Serena turned her head to check out this stud. The lifeguard looked strikingly like Darien and Serena felt a tugging in her chest. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed seeing the ramp that come down from the station. "Splat!"  
She had tripped and fallen face first into the ramp and twisted her ankle. And to her utter horror, she began to cry. Cried like she hadn't since she was 14 years old. Her cousins rushed to her side like mother hens trying to comfort her. And even more to Serena's horror, the fine Darien look alike was coming to help.   
"Here, let me help you ladies," he said soothingly. He started to help her to her feet, but she yelped as a sharp pain began a fresh bout of tears. But they stopped when he picked her up into his arms and took her to the station. She almost felt as if she were in Dariens arms again. "I'm so embarrassed!," she hiccuped.   
"Don't be, your not the first to have fallen at that ramp. Let's just see what going on with this ankle of yours, OK?" Serena could only shake her head. Jasmine and Iris followed right behind them. "It looks like you've sprained your ankle, your name is Serena right? Well, Serena it looks like you'll have to stay off of it for a couple days." All three girls began to talk at once, "Looks like we have to go home." And "No, you guys stay here. I'll go home!" he could hear.   
He whistled through his teeth to get their attention. "Look girls, if you want to stay, Serena can stay up here until she can get a ride home. That sound all right?" Iris and Jasmine asked what Serena thought and she agreed. The sister both gave her a kiss on each cheek and waving, left the building. Serena thanked him profusely for his help.   
"Hey it was no problem, really. By the way my name is Christian," the lifeguard shook her hand. "Your free to use the phone to call for a ride, I've got to get back to work now." Serena watched as Christian made is way back to his post.   
"Christian," she said stopping him. "Do you mind if I just stay here and wait for my cousins here instead?" He smiled and he said, "Of coarse." Christian set up a chair outside, picked her up and set her in the chair. Her cousins were not far off, so that they would know she was still there. Or so she thought.....  
  



	3. While I was Away Part3

Author Note: Chapter 3- Finally another installment of While I was Away... Hopefully Chapter 4 to come soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon. DO NOT SUE ME!!  
  
  
Serena was dosing, and with a start, looked toward the beach. Her cousin's were no where to be seen, their towels and beach bags gone from where she had seen them before. Quickly she got up and looked up and down the beach. Serena was so anxious she didn't realize her ankle was throbbing slightly, she looked down and noticed that there was no swelling and when she took a step it hurt slightly.   
Just then she saw Christian walking toward her from the tower down the beach. He had noticed Serena's worried frown.   
"Are you alright Serena? Shouldn't you be resting?"  
Serena's eyes began to tear and her lip began to tremble, "I fell asleep and didn't see where my cousin's have gone.", she hiccuped once. "I don't know what to do!"  
Christian put his hand on her shoulder. He fell really bad for her, she obviously was not from around here. But he'd be surprised by how true that was.   
"Hey, my pop should be here any minute to pick me up. We can give you a ride to where your staying. That sound alright to you?"   
Serena looked uncertain whether she should take Christian up on his offer. She took only a moment to decide, "It won't be too much trouble will it? I'd hate to impose."  
Christian grinned, "No prob, but I'm guessing your not from here. Do you think you can remember where your staying?"  
Serena grinned sheepishly. "As a matter a fact I do. Do you know where Clarke Road is? I'm staying at one of those housing developments. It's called Twin Oaks."  
Christian smiled broadly and then chuckled. "Actually Serena, I live in the development next to yours!" Serena gasped, "Really? That's so great! I'm so glad it's not out of your way!"  
  
  
"Thank you Mr. Nohara for the ride. I can't believe my luck that your both Japenese too! It makes me not feel so scared to be left behind." Christian smiled and winked at Serena. "Small world isn't it?" The both laughed.  
Mr. Nohara looked at his son and Serena and chuckled to himself. Ah, finally a nice Japenese girl for once! Christian told Serena about himself. His mother was Irish and his father Japenese. They had met in Ireland and Christian was born there before they moved to America. He could speak also Gaelic and Japenese. He was going to be a Senior in High School and was working as a lifeguard for the summer to save for college.  
Serena talked about what she had done so far on her vacation and a little about her friends back home.   
"My family should be home when we get there." As so they were. As the car pulled into a parking space in front. Her cousins where running to them, relief evident on their faces. Jasmine was the one to speak up,  
"We are so sorry Serena, we thought you were calling for a ride. We moved to a spot further down the beach not expecting you to wait for us!" Every one was out of the car, Christian and his father were helping Serena to the door. Her mother and brother were coming outside when, just then Mr. Tsukino barged through the door. Serena was a little nervous, but to her surprise he pulled her into a tight hug. Her father was never really affectionate, so it was quite a shock. He quickly let go of Serena and looked up. He seemed to be in a stupor, when suddenly he burst into a huge grin.  
"Mike Nohara, is that you?!" Mr. Nohara was in a kind of stupor himself, then he grinned too. "Why is it Casanova Ken?!" Both men laughed, and gave each other great big bear hugs. Christian and the girls were dumbfounded! Serena and Sammy looked at each other in horror. Their dad? Casanova Ken!!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....   
  
Reviews would be appreciated. Until next time, Au Revoir... 


	4. While I was Away Part4

Serena and Sammy were dumbfounded. Their father, the ladies man? Serena, her 

brother and cousins, and christian were playing Dominoes in the living room as their

parents talked and had tea in the kitchen. Serena as usually wailing her displeasure at

losing. Christian indulged Serena by sometimes giving her hints to improve her next

move. When she had scored big she, in her usual fashion, would act like it was her idea

all along.

It was her brothers turn when Serena turned to Christian. "I want to thank you again for

your help at the beach today. What a nice coincidence that our fathers know each other.

Otherwise I would have been in trouble deep!"

"It was no problem at all. Now I'll have an excuse to see you again. " Christian blushed

and said hurriedly, "All of you that is." Sammy of coarse picked up on the comment

quickly.

"Serena and Christian sitting in a tree." Sammy's words were cut short by Serena's hand

hitting him upside the head. Sammy proceeded to yank a her ponytails in return. When

the sound of their shouting reached it's crescendo their father came into the room.

"If you kids don't knock it off you'll both go to bed without supper." Sammy bowed his

head, "Yes sir." Serena was not one to miss a meal so she was quick to do the same.

"That's better. Now I hope that you kids have better manners when we go out to eat at

the restaurant our guests have offered to take us." Mr. Tsukino addressed Christian.

"Your father would like you to say goodbye and meet him outside." Christian shook

Sammy's hand and bowed to the girls before turning to Serena. "I've had fun. I will see

you later I guess." Christian bowed to her and walked to the door. Before leaving he

turned back, winked and smiled. Serena worried, she had butterflies in her stomach.

Darian was the only boy who had ever made her feel that way.


End file.
